


Not-So-Scary Basketball Boyfriend

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Gay T. J. Kippen, Good Guy Reed, High School, M/M, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack), Post-Canon, Reed is a good bro, Teen Romance, Tyrus - Freeform, i didn't feel like tagging all of cyrus' parents but expect them too, of course its going to be awkward theyre tweens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: Grant High is a lot different from Jefferson Middle, but TJ and Cyrus have each other, and that's what counts.TJ looked up at his best friend. His first crush.The only person he could talk to like this."What's going to happen with the team?"He shrugged. Cyrus was more important than basketball. And he didn't need someone to jerk him around for him to figure that out. Not again.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen & Reed
Comments: 48
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

"You okay, Underdog?"

Grant High School was nothing like Jefferson Middle. The teachers were meaner. The classes were harder. The kids were bigger. And not even TJ Kippen could stop his best friend from being forcibly hauled into a dumpster by some of the bulkier Juniors on the first day, though he is the first person to rush over and pull him out.

"I'm going to smell like last year's meatloaf for the rest of the day, which means I have officially hit rock bottom. Things can only get better from here."

"C'mon, you can shower in the locker room," TJ said laughing as he started pulling Cyrus along with him. "I've got some spare sweats in my bag."

"But we're going to be late to homeroom!"

TJ looked back at him with a smile but tugged at his wrist anyway.

"D'you trust me?"

"Unfortunately," Cyrus agreed, following after TJ in a way that was both happy and dejected.

TJ looked away as he dropped his arm, blush on his cheeks when they were finally walking together in sync. He didn't want to stand so close and send the wrong message, even if it was exactly what he wanted.

The walk to the gym was quicker than Cyrus thought it could ever be, but things with TJ had always been different. The showers were empty when they entered so TJ went over to his locker to grab the extra clothes.

"You promise this won't be weird?" Cyrus asked staring at the folded sweatpants and t-shirt.

"What? You wearing my stuff?" TJ motioned to his friend's book bag where he knew one of his old hoodies was stuffed under fresh textbooks and brightly colored highlighters. "You do that anyway, Underdog."

"You can't prove anything!" Cyrus hurried into a stall, leaving TJ to wonder if he was blushing just as hard as the smaller teen.

When Cyrus had finally put on the sweats TJ was waiting at the door with both of their book bags in his hands.

"C'mon or we're really going to be late." The taller boy said with a smirk. Cyrus stuck his tongue out, but followed him back towards the main building nonetheless. He tried to grab his bag back, but TJ assured him that he was fine with carrying it to class for him. They didn't get many looks on the way to class considering the bell had just rung and there was nobody in the hall to watch them, though a few students did look up when they walked in together, TJ grabbing a seat in the back once he placed Cyrus' bag on an empty desk in the front. Cyrus smiled when he noticed and the brightness of that look was enough to completely end him. He didn't know exactly where they stood, but he knew he couldn't see himself falling for anyone the way he fell for Cyrus Goodman.

*** * ***

The day went by much slower considering the pair of boys didn't have any more classes together after homeroom, though they found time to talk between classes when TJ would walk Cyrus to class before walking in the opposite direction to his own.

In History they did a brief rehash of war after war after war; in English they were all given copies of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ ; and by Math TJ was drained. His head fell to the desk as Ms. Burnes droned on and on about how they were going to learn all about quadratic equations. He could barely deal with normal equations if there were too many factors. He groaned.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kippen, am I boring you?"

"No, ma'am," he said loud enough for her to hear, then quieter he added: "Stressing me out, more like it."

A few of his classmates giggled and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"See me after class."

He kept his head down for the rest of class. He only sat back up when he noticed that his classmates were clearing out. Ms. Burnes walked over to him before he could stand up too. He wonders if it's because even nearing 14, he towers over her.

"Can you tell me why you decided to spend the first day of class trying to make a mockery out of my lesson plans? I understand that you think math is a joke, but I encourage you not to have that mindset in my classroom. I've seen your previous math scores and to put it bluntly, they aren't very good. If you tried as hard at math as you do at making jokes during a classroom orientation you might actually be doing okay."

"You said you've seen my previous scores," he started, shrugging at her, "I'm just not a huge fan of math. I'm not good at it. That doesn't mean I think it's a joke."

"And what class are you a fan of? Gym? Basketball practice?"

He looked her dead in her eyes when he said: "History."

"I don't believe you're just bad at it," she continued as if him actually having a brain doesn't surprise her. "You just aren't putting in the effort. It's like you don't care."

"Listen, whether you believe me or not, I'm trying as hard as I can, ma'am. A friend of mine already set me up with a tutor for the whole semester." He stood up, looking down at her as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. Then he looked to the door and he saw Cyrus standing there with furrowed brows. They each had taken pictures of each other's schedules and he's never been more glad to be gathered for lunch. "You should be getting a letter about it this afternoon."

"Why would I be—"

"I have dyscalculia." Even after a year of coming to grips with it, it was hard to say, but Cyrus believed in him and he thought that that probably counted for something. "You have to approve of any tutor I pick, right?" She didn't respond but he thought that'd been enough of an answer. "Have a good afternoon, Ms. Burnes."

Later, when he told Cyrus what happened, the other boy beamed and TJ figured that maybe it was all worth it if it made his best friend look at him like _that_. The answering goofy smile on his own face went unnoticed.

*** * ***

By Thursday their routine was set. But that same afternoon was also the first official basketball practice of the school year.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, TJ was already waiting outside the Biology classroom to walk his friend anywhere he needed to go.

"So..." started TJ, rubbing at the back of his neck as they walked together down the hallway. Their shoulders and hands brushing with every step.

"So?" Cyrus asked.

"I have my first real practice in like half an hour if you wanted to stay and watch. They don't run too long, the guys aren't that bad _and_ we could probably stop by The Spoon after. I'll pay for your baby taters," he said trying to convince him playfully. "Unless you're ready to go? I mean, you don't have to stay if you really don't want to. I can walk you home now if you want."

Cyrus' smile was enough to calm his speeding heart and he caught himself staring at the other boy's lips for a second too long.

He wondered if they'll ever talk about what happened on the bench at Andi's party. His family had gone on vacation for most of the summer and he'd had basketball try-outs as soon as he was back in Shadyside, so even though they'd texted every day, by the time he'd seen Cyrus again things had seemed to go back to normal. As if it had never happened. As if he'd never whispered _I'm gay_ in front of a slowly dying fire. As if Cyrus hadn't said: _me too_. As if they hadn't held hands. As if he hadn't hoped for something more. As if he hadn't been back for almost a week and he wasn't _still_ hoping for something more.

"I don't mind watching you practice." Cyrus shrugged. "I used to watch Buffy all the time, and that was _before_ I knew what was going on."

"You're literally the best!" TJ gushed. Before he knew it, he was placing a kiss on his best friend's cheek. When he pulled away, they were both frozen in shock, their cheeks glowing red. He wanted to say sorry, but he wasn't. He'd done it before and the reaction was the same every time. A softly blushing best friend and a heart that won't quit fluttering.

"Er...Come on," Cyrus said clearing his throat and checking the time on his phone as he brushed past TJ. "First official practice of the year. Can't be late."

They walked the distance in relative silence. TJ couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He wondered what he'd have to do to get Cy to bring it up and actually discuss it. Discuss _them_. When they made it to the gym, TJ dropped his arm from where it had found comfort around Cyrus' shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Keep me punctual, Underdog," he said as he ran into the locker room. "You can just sit on the bleachers with the other girlfriend's." Once he got on the other side of the wall, he panicked, throwing himself at his locker with a hand over his mouth. " ** _With the other girlfriends_**!?" he whisper-shouted to himself. "I'm such an _idiot_!" First the kiss and now this? He really needed to talk to Cyrus, because it was clear he was driving himself mad. He wondered if Cyrus took it as a joke or if he was angry at him or if he still had feelings for Jonah Beck and was thinking of a way to turn him down gently. He wouldn't know until later. He sucked in a deep breath. He had drills to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[warning: for a little homophobic language]_

Cyrus had tried not to feel bad when TJ dropped his hand on the way to the gym that morning. He understood. Of course he wouldn't want to be so close to him. They could be friends but anything closer was probably pushing it. Junior Varsity player or not, the older students were out for blood and the only specifications were Fresh _ meat. _

He’d ignored TJ’s possible flirting, because they were  _ friends _ and friends said nice things and let you wear their clothes when you didn't have any. It was common courtesy.  He even would have tried to forget about the cheek kiss.  _ All of the cheek kisses _ . TJ was just touchy and affectionate and still completely out of his league romantically.  But now here he was sitting in the gym at TJ’s practice, freaking out. There were quite a few girls sitting with homework in their laps and phones in their manicured hands. He tried not to feel too out of place as he fidgeted in his seat, but he didn't really know anyone else and they weren't even close to being his usual crowd.  _ The other girlfriends,  _ Cyrus thought suddenly, with wide eyes and clammy hands.  _ Are TJ and I— _

The thought died in his head as TJ and the rest of the team finally ran into the court to start practice. He jumped when someone sat next to him.

“You're jumpy today.”

“Buffy! You, of all people, should know that I'm jumpy everyday. And where were you? I thought we were going to meet up for lunch, but you never showed.” Cyrus pouted. “TJ baked muffins.”

“Then I'm sure you were fine. Besides, Marty wanted to  _ talk _ .” The way she said it implied bad news. She was staring out at the court watching as Marty ran with everyone else. He caught her eye and smiled.

“About what?” 

“You know he's in a higher level math than us, right? Well, some of the girls were flirting with him. He wanted to know if I was cool with him telling everyone that we’re...dating.”

“And are you?”

“Dating?”

“Cool with it. Wait,  _ aren't _ you dating?”

“I mean we kissed at Andi’s party and we hold hands sometimes, but nothing else has really changed and we haven't really talked about it. So I mean, yeah, I'm cool with it, but…” She shrugged. “I don't know if there's anything to really be cool about.”

“You should ask him,” Cyrus said looking out at the court himself and waving at a grinning TJ who gladly waved back before the ball is thrown right at him. He caught it before running to do more drills, head firmly back in the game.

“And I will. Now enough about me. A day in the life as TJ Kippen’s boyfriend.” She nudges him playfully. “How is it so far?”

“Inconclusive.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning...it's the same as you, I guess.” Though he said it more like a question than a solid answer. “Me and TJ held hands at Andi’s party and we uh...talked, but then he was gone for three months. He's back and it's just like before but now he’ll kiss me on the cheek sometimes. We never really got a chance to talk about any of it in specifics all summer, then today he said I could sit here and watch him practice ‘ _ with the other girlfriends _ ’.” Cyrus looked at her panicked. “Does that mean I'm like  _ his _ girlfriend but a boyfriend? Are we boyfriends? I'm trying not to completely freak out because then he’d know and what if he didn't mean it like that?” He deflated, letting his head drop into his hands. “Why is dating so difficult?”

Buffy put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

“I have no idea.”

The sound of the coach's whistle had Cyrus snapping his head back up to see what had happened only to find TJ standing with a red face and clenched fists above one of the older students on the ground, the ball still rolling down the court. It was as if TJ could feel Cyrus’s eyes on him, because he looked over before the coach could say anything and backed away. He walked off the court towards the bleachers where Buffy and Cyrus sat confused.

“Hey, Underdog, you ready to head out?” he asked through clenched teeth once he was in front of them, his voice still raspy with anger. He nods at the girl who is just as confused as his best friend. “Buffy.”

“TJ,” Buffy acknowledged, but her eyes were elsewhere on the court. Searching for Marty in a crowd of angry players. She jumped up when she saw him separate himself and make his way over to the coach to explain what happened.

“Teej!” Cyrus said standing. “Are you okay? What  _ was _ that out there?”

“Nothing. It's cool. I'm good. I'm gonna go- uh grab my bag and we can go.” He didn't meet Cyrus’s eyes and he was trying his best not to fidget.

“You just punched that guy!” Cyrus said shocked that TJ was trying to brush the situation off as if it were nothing. “That's not who you are anymore. You aren't that  _ scary basketball guy. _ ”

“He deserved it!” TJ yelled back. “And maybe this is who I’ve always been. You ever think of that?”

They were quiet for a moment, just staring at each other with narrowed eyes. When Cyrus finally looked away, he noticed Marty had come over and was whispering to Buffy who was steadily getting angrier. She looked at the court once and started to move before Marty shook his head and started dragging her out of the gym, though it looked like she was ready to rip someone's head off.

“I should probably go. I think I should walk home with Buffy.”

“No, Cyrus, I—”

“I gotta go.” He made to move after his friend, his bag was already over his shoulder. TJ placed his hand on top of his. It was soft. TJ was always so soft with him. TJ was laughter and swinging and baking muffins just for him. But looking back at the court and looking at the hand on his, TJ was also rough punches and torn skin and bleeding knuckles. Cyrus looked up at him.

“Cyrus, please. I-I'm sorry, okay? You're right. That's not who I am, and you know that. I'm just— That asshole, he just– he made me so mad. Can we please just talk about this outside?”

Cyrus nodded silently and followed TJ as he rushed in the locker room for his bag and they both started their trek home.

“What happened?” Cyrus asked, but his voice was small and TJ wanted to punch himself in the mouth. How could he snap at Cyrus of all people. Cyrus, who's always been there for him and was always there to support him and help him be more than that intimidating basketball player. To be himself.

“Some of the guys were talking smack, ya know? Wasn't too serious. Then Todd goes— he goes ‘ _Who brought the fag in_?’ And the team gets real quiet and James tries to shrug it off ‘cause he's bi and he's been on the team for longer so I guess he's used to it but I wasn't and he just— he looked  _ so _ uncomfortable. So I shrugged, right, and I'm like ‘ _Didn't you hear? Coach let us on the team_.’ And the guys laugh it off and James pats me on the back and I thought everything was cool but then…” TJ shook his head and clenched his fists again, looking at the ground as they walked instead of at Cyrus like he usually does. If he looked at Cyrus he’d get mad again. He’d have to go punch Todd in the face another time. Maybe he’d break the bastards nose next time.

“Then  _ what _ ?” Cyrus said, wrapping his own hand around TJ’s to relax his fist and pulling him in a direction they both knew all too well. He didn't speak again until they were seated on the swings, his hand still in Cyrus's. He kept his eyes on his shoes as he kicked at the wood chips beneath their feet.

“Then he pointed at you,” TJ said quietly. “And he said ‘ _I meant that one_ ’.”

Cyrus sucked in a breath and looked at the ground too.

“I shouldn't have punched him, I know that,” TJ continued, finally looking up at his best friend. His first crush.  _ The only person he could talk to like this _ . “But I'm not sorry that I did.”

“What's going to happen with the team?”

TJ shrugged. Cyrus was more important than basketball. And he didn't need a jerk like Todd around for him to figure that out. He’d already been through that before with Kira and he wasn't about to do it again.

“Doesn't matter. I don't want to be on a team with someone like that as co-captain.”

“It does matter! You love basketball. I don't want you to be kicked off the team because you were defending  _ me _ ! I'm not worth it.” Cyrus was shaking his head but he still wouldn't look at him. TJ could tell he was close to crying and he stood up to pull his friend into a hug.

“Don't say that, Cyrus. Of course you're worth it. You're like the most important thing in the world to me,” he said pulling away and finally forcing the smaller boy to look up at him.

“Teej,” Cyrus whined and it was in awe that TJ noticed he was blushing.

“You are. You have to know that by now, Underdog.”

“You're really important to me too, TJ,” Cyrus said smiling. “You're my best friend. Don't tell Buffy.”

He smiled back and took a deep breath. The voice in his head screaming  _ now or never _ was calming for once as he made eye contact again.

“You're my best friend too. And recently I've been thinking that maybe…” He looked down at where their hands met and squeezed his around the smoother ones laid in his grip. “I really like you, Cyrus. So I was thinking, what if…”

“What if we weren't  _ just _ best friends?” Cyrus said leaning his head so he could catch TJ’s eye. “What if we were like boyfriends?”

The taller boy’s head snapped up almost knocking into Cyrus's nose.

“Yeah,” breathed TJ, blushing. He didn't know why he’d thought this would be so complicated. This was  _ Cyrus _ . “Exactly. Boyfriends.”

“I’d like that,” said Cyrus squeezing his hands back. TJ took a step forward to hug his best friend (his boyfriend!) and blushed even harder when Cyrus pulled away slightly just to place a kiss on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Not much had changed between them.

TJ wasn't kicked off the team, though Cyrus didn't really stick around for practices anymore. He wished they could hold hands or something before practice or between classes, but TJ had only come out to the basketball team as a joke and his own sexuality was a rumor at most. He was still trying to figure out the right time to get all his parents together so he could tell them at the same time. He didn't know if TJ had told anyone, but he didn't seem to be nervous about anyone finding out. TJ caught up to him after the last class of the day as he was walking off campus.

"Hey! Cyrus!"

"Oh, hey TJ. Don't you hav—"

"No practice this afternoon," he said quickly. "Want to go to the park or something?"

"Like as a date?"

"Not unless you wanted it to be a date." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just kind of wanted to hang out with you. Things have been kind of lonely with you not coming to practice the last couple of days. I only ever get to see you on the way to school now that I have to sit with the team at lunch. And I mean, we're still friends right? Even if we're..." he lowered his voice as he continued, "boyfriends?"

"Of course, we're still friends!" Cyrus grabbed one of TJ's hands with both of his. "I just don't want to bother you when you're with your other friends."

"You never bother me." TJ's hand fidgeted in Cyrus' grasp. He looked down then back into the taller boy's eyes.

"So what aren't you saying?"

"Is it cool if I...at school, I mean. Could I hold your hand? Like when I walk you to class or whatever?"

"You want to?"

"Did— uh did you _not_ want to?" TJ's face turned beet red as he asked and Cyrus shook his head and held onto his boyfriend's hand tighter. TJ was his boyfriend. He smiled.

"Yeah. I mean, no! I mean, I would really like it if you held my hand at school." Cyrus looked away quickly. He hadn't thought it would be this easy. He thought that TJ was probably keeping everything under wraps with everything that had happened on the first day of after-school practice. "I just thought that with the team and everything, you were..."

"I'm not ashamed of you," TJ said and it's the most confident Cyrus has heard him sound in forever. "And I'm not going to let them make me feel bad about liking you. If you don't want to hold my hands because they're rough or too sweaty or something then that's fine, but I don't want you to avoid me 'cause of a couple of jerks on the basketball team."

Cyrus can't remember the last time he'd smiled this hard, but it seemed to be something only TJ could bring out of him. The shy answering grin on TJ's face was enough to cause Cyrus to giggle before pulling him along to the park. They walk side by side in companionable silence, Cyrus trying to figure out a way to tell TJ that he wasn't avoiding him without saying he thought his boyfriend was lonely. All he could come up with was the truth and that's what tumbles out of his mouth as they walk down the sidewalk, their shoulders and hands brushing with every step.

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Huh?" asked TJ, looking over confused.

"You said before you didn't want me to avoid you, and I wasn't, I just think it's nice that you found some new friends." Cyrus shrugged. He could feel TJ tensing up beside him. "I know you've been kind of by yourself after the whole Reed thing and the whole Kira thing and I feel like that's all kind of my fault."

TJ rolled his eyes but finally reached out to grab his hand just as they made it to the park.

"It's not your fault I was hanging out with the wrong kind of people. Me and Reed are cool. He's been grounded since the uh...incident, so I haven't really talked to him, but he's not really one to hold a grudge...for too long." He waved his free hand in a so-so motion causing Cyrus to laugh. "And there was never really a ' _me_ _and_ _Kira_ '. She liked basketball but she didn't like you." He shrugged. "Was never gonna work."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I've known Reed since we were in diapers, you know? He knows that he shouldn't have brought that gun with him. He knew I was bringing you with me, he knew how I felt about you." TJ shrugged. "He probably just thought it'd impress you."

"He knows you're—"

"Gay? No. I'd never said it to anyone until Andi's party. He knew I liked you. That I still like you. He teased me about it that whole day. You didn't see him? I swore he was being so obvious. I thought _I_ was being obvious."

"You? I was too focused on trying to figure out if _I_ was being too obvious."

They sat on the swings, kicking at the wood chips under the seats. TJ grabbed Cyrus' hand again as soon as he was able and they turned towards each other with small smiles on their faces.

"I think," he said looking down at their hands then back up into Cyrus' eyes, "we did pretty good figuring it out. All things considered."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Surprise," whispered TJ leaning in, "I did the right thing."

"Really becoming a habit for you, huh, Teej," Cyrus responded leaning in as well. It was as if they had been building to this since the moment they met.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Underdog."

They're barely inches away from each other, taking tiny glances at each other's lips when a harsh, derisive laugh cuts across the park.

"Aren't you two just the cutest thing," called a voice that was mock sweet before making exaggerated gagging noises. "Makes me sick."

Cyrus immediately backed away from TJ as far as he could on the swings and froze. He waited for TJ to let his hand go, but it was almost as if he held it tighter, their hands swaying between the two swings in unison. As if he wanted Cyrus to know there was no need to be afraid and Cyrus wished he could hug him in that moment. He wished that maybe his first official kiss with TJ could be in that moment where his Not-So-Scary-Basketball Boyfriend was going to protect him from basketball players from an opposing school's team.

"You're a freshman on the Grant team, right? Saw you at a few of their practices." said another one of the guys now that they'd walked from the court to the swings to accost two innocent boys properly. It made Cyrus' hand itch for a law book or maybe an adult to keep things from escalating.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

The guy laughed. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about, _Princess_."

Watching TJ stand up and take a step forward, towering over at least three of the five guys in front of him and preparing for a fight would have been enough to make Cyrus laugh on a good day, even if he was terrified (he laughs when he's nervous okay!). As it were, TJ stood up, pulling Cyrus up with him before dropping his hand and wrapping his arm over his shoulders instead.

"Glad you assholes have it handled then," he said with a smile. "C'mon, babe, I'll buy you a milkshake."

Cyrus found it easy to giggle at the nickname and lean closer to TJ after that. He wasn't using his fists this time. He was leaving. He was defusing the situation. He was making sure Cyrus was safe.

"And baby taters?" Cyrus asked and TJ laughed. A real genuine laugh. He couldn't hear the boy's angry jeers over a laugh that beautiful. It blocked out the rest of the world.

"D'you even have to ask? Of course, baby taters."

His voice echoed soft and caring in Cyrus' head. _Of course I came_. He couldn't drop the smile the entire way to The Spoon.


	4. Chapter 4

"He didn't even punch anyone!" Cyrus exclaimed into the phone.

"Well," started Buffy on one end of the phone, "that's still considered growth, right?"

"That's definitely growth. And that's great, Cyrus!" said Andi on the other line, laughing at her two best friends. "What about you, Buffy? What's up with you and Marty?"

They'd been trying to do weekly group calls since school started. It was weird not being able to just meet up at The Spoon, but SAVA was a residential school and both Cyrus and Buffy really were proud that Andi was able to get in.

"Same old, same old," Buffy said deflecting. "We banter, we run, he gives me his tomatoes, I give him my pickles, he steals my fries—"

"And you pretend not to notice," Andi finished the sentence and they could almost hear the eye roll through the phone.

"I'm serious. It's the same as it used to be, and I'm glad everything isn't super awkward and uncomfortable anymore. I missed being around him."

Andi made a gagging noise that made Cyrus laugh but defend Buffy as well.

"Andi, you can't do that. You _love_ love. You were with a different person almost every other week last year!"

"With an almost constant rotation of _Jonah_ _Beck_ ," added Buffy with purposeful emphasis on Jonah's name.

"How is Jonah? He won't answer any of my calls."

"He seems okay at school."

"But he hasn't been answering my texts either," Cyrus said hoping there was nothing too serious going on with their friend.

"Maybe we just give him time?" offered Andi quietly. "He'll tell us what's going on when he's ready."

"And I think it's nice that you can come to that conclusion on your own. Look at us," Cyrus beamed, "maturing. And Buffy, I am really glad that you Marty worked everything out. Seriously, Andi, they're adorable."

"Says you," the girls said at the same time.

"You're like half of the cutest couple at Grant," Buffy continued.

"We aren't that cute," Cyrus argued blushing. "And anyway, barely anyone even knows we're dating."

"The basketball team knows, right?"

"I don't think that really counts. Plus that wasn't a dating thing," Cyrus tried to explain, "it was more of a coming out thing."

"Either way," Andi cut in, "I'm glad things are working out for you guys."

"You say that like we're living our dreams."

"Yeah! How's SAVA?"

"It's great..."

"Oh no," said Buffy.

"Oh no," Cyrus agreed.

"Oh no?" asked Andi. "Why _oh no_? There's no _oh no_."

"That's your pouty voice," explained Buffy.

"What pouty voice? I don't have a pouty voice."

"You do, in fact, have a pouty voice," Cyrus cut in again. "It's the voice you get when you think things are going bad but they're actually going really well but you need someone else to tell you because you're just judging yourself too harshly."

"No, guys, really. I'm fine. Things really are great..."

"Oh no," said Buffy again.

"Oh no," chimed Cyrus.

"No. Stop the _oh no_ 's. There's no pouty voice. How could there be a pouty voice if I'm not pouting."

"She's pouting," Buffy said to Cyrus completely ignoring Andi's argument.

"I sense maximum pout," Cyrus said wisely rubbing his chin as if he had a beard.

"What's wrong, Andi? We thought you liked it at SAVA. You were so excited that you got in."

"And I am excited. It's great— and don't you dare say Oh No —it's just..." Andi huffed a breath and Buffy laughed. When Andi started talking again her small smile was clear in her voice even if she still felt a little down. "So maybe I am a little pouty. We have this big mural project coming up and everyone here is so talented and I don't think I'll be able to do anything even half as great as some of the stuff I've seen them throw in the trash."

"You're crazy talented!" Cyrus insisted at the same time that Buffy sputtered out a surprised: "Have you lost your mind?"

"Sure," said Andi placatingly, "I'm talented back there, where everyone was into different stuff and no one was really into visual arts. But here... it's like I'm average. Below average, even! One of my classmates is missing an arm and she's better than me!" She stops. "That's not to say that disabled... or differently abled people can't..." She growls into the receiver. "You guys know what I mean."

"Andi, you shouldn't be comparing yourself to them or anyone else. You're super talented and you should be trying to do _your_ best, not your classmates' best."

"Dr. Goodman has spoken," Buffy added and it was like they could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, you're right," and her laugh did seem a lot lighter. "Thanks, Cyrus."

"No problem, I'll be here all week." He playfully bowed, though he knew they couldn't see him. His phone buzzed against his ear and he pulled it away to stare at it for a second. "Well most of the week. Apparently my family's going to my cousin Julie's housewarming on Sunday, and TJ just asked if I was free Saturday night."

"And we've come full circle," Buffy lamented. "Back to our previously scheduled program: _The Cutest Couple at Grant High_."

Buffy and Andi broke into laughter and Cyrus wasn't too far behind in joining them. It was nice having someone who liked him back and wanted to spend time with him and he's glad his friends understood that. Even if Buffy's teasing was relentless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quick one to tide y'all over a few days during these boring quarantine days.  
> lemme know whatchall think?

The twinkling plink pl _ ink plink _ of the piano was cut short when someone knocked on the door.

It was Sunday afternoon. TJ’s mom didn’t have any students on Sunday so she’d went to pick up crafting supplies; she was almost out of yarn. Cyrus was busy with his parents all day, or at least that was what his text had said yesterday when TJ had asked for a raincheck to hangout at his place instead of the movies.

He narrowed his eyes at the door before standing up and closing the lid of the piano with a fairly loud thud. His sock clad feet were quiet as he slid to the door on the hardwood floors that covered the first floor of his house. His grandparents’ place had carpet, but it wasn’t the same. Besides, his grandparents always answered their own door.

“Reed?”

“Sup, Tee,” Reed said pushing into the house the same as he’d always done. As if he hadn't been ignoring TJ’s apologies for weeks since they'd been back in school. “So what have I missed while I was in the slammer?”

“You weren't in prison, Reed.” TJ rolled his eyes and closed the door, crossing his arms, unsure of what his friend would want.

“Felt like prison.”

“You were at home.”

“Yeah,  _ grounded _ ,” he emphasized, “with no phone or laptop or tablet. Plus I had community service.”

“Still wasn't prison,” TJ glanced down at the carpet as he shrugged. When he looked back up, Reed had dropped his goofy, playful grin. It was the most serious TJ had seen him look in ages. It took him back to when he’d cut on his desk lamp during one of their 5th grade sleepovers and told TJ that his parents were separating. That his mom didn't want to take him with her. That he felt worthless. That he wondered if it was because he liked boys  _ and _ girls. TJ had held him when he cried.

“But it could've been.”

“Don't be dramatic.”

“No, really, Tee. I thought it’d be cool, you know? You were always going on about Cyrus and I wanted him to think we were cool. I didn't expect him to be so…”

“Cyrus?” TJ offered and Reed laughed but agreed.

“I shouldn't have brought the gun. I shouldn't even have taken it out of my dad’s shit, but… Who knows what I would’ve done if I’d’ve kept it. I would've gotten into way more trouble if you didn't tell, that's for sure.” He made eye contact. “Thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me, man,” said TJ looking away, but he flopped next to his friend on the couch. “It was a dumb move. You know that.”

Reed laughed and punched his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” He nudged TJ with his elbow. “But really, thanks for being there for me. Even if you were really doing it for Cyrus or whatever.”

“I wasn't  _ only  _ doing it for Cyrus,” TJ said with a laugh. “He just made me realize that maybe it wasn't all fun and games, you know.”

“Well, thank him for me too. And I'm sorry your boyfriend hates me, dude. Bro nights are gonna be  _ brutal _ .”

“Bro nights are safe, I promise he doesn't hate you,” said TJ laughing again.

“But he  _ is _ your boyfriend?” Reed asked with raised eyebrows and a goofy expectant look on his face.

“Shut up.”

“Ooooh, Kippen’s got game!” he teased. “When did that happen?”

“I don't— it's not like that. Cyrus just gets me.” TJ knew he was blushing but he was glad Reed didn't call him on it. “We just sort of asked each other a couple of weeks ago.” 17 days, he thought to himself. He and Cyrus had officially been together for 17 days. He knew Reed would tease him if he knew how reverently TJ had been counting the days.

“Aw, I'm happy for you, Tee.”

“What about you?” he said nudging the blonde boy next to him. “Anyone you got your eye on?”

“I mean, not really…”

“So there is!” TJ said laughing. “Who is it? Do I know them?”

“I didn’t even say there was anyone!”

“You said not really, which means there is but you just haven’t made a move yet. So… Do I know them?”

“I don’t think so.” Reed shrugged but looked away when his face turned red and blotchy from his uneven blush, his messy blonde hair falling over his eyes. “I mean, they’re from around here, so maybe. But they don’t go to our school or anything, so maybe not.”

“The elusive first high school crush. Will I get to embarrass you the same way you tried to embarrass me in front of Cyrus?”

“It was an accident!” TJ raised an eyebrow at that and Reed nodded along. “Okay fine. Mostly. It was mostly an accident. How was I supposed to know you liked dorky guys?”

“I’m friends with you, aren’t I?”

“Low blow, Tee,” Reed said through a laugh. “I thought we were brothers, man!”

Their laughter rang through the house as they continued talking late into the afternoon. When TJ’s mom had finally come home, the boys had made their way up to TJ’s room to play video games. It felt like before and TJ didn’t know that it could make him so happy. They were sitting on the floor across from his desk where the T.V sat, their backs pressed to the side of his bed when his mom opened his door with a smile. He’s sure she probably popped her head into his room, following the sound of laughter thinking it was Marty, Jonah or Cyrus. He hadn’t gotten around to telling her about the  _ gay  _ thing or the dating Cyrus thing, but he was working on it. She looked surprised to see that his company was Reed after so many weeks of him being practically a ghost, but the look faded quickly.

“Reed, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you too, Aunt Gwen.”

Reed paused the game, but he didn’t look up at her. Her long skirts, cotton tops and knotted bracelets were too familiar. TJ knew she was a mother to Reed when his own mom had run away and left without a glance back and his friend just didn’t want to see the pain and disappointment on her face. Didn’t want to have to imagine what she felt when TJ had told her about the gun. TJ shifted so their shoulders were touching and waited for Reed to finally look up at her. She was smiling but there were tears in her eyes ready to fall at a moment’s notice. Reed was like family.

“And did you learn your lesson, sweetie?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You better have,” she said, her face turning furious, though the tears still shone in her eyes. It was the same face she had the night TJ had told her what happened. He looked away. “I can’t believe you would have done something so  _ stupid _ . What were you trying to do? What would you have done if Thel had never said anything?”

“I- I didn’t think—”

“No, you  _ didn’t _ think. Can you imagine how I would have felt if anything happened to you or Thel or Lester? Not to mention it was Cyrus’ first time out there on the range and that boy is practically scared of his shadow, bless his heart. And what about your father or your Grandma Helen? Do you think things would have been okay for any of us if one of you boys would have gotten hurt?”

TJ can’t count the number of times he’d seen Reed cry; he’d cried a lot when they were younger. Now that they’re older he learned to give his friend the privacy to cry without an extra pair of eyes watching him.

“I’m sorry,” Reed sobbed into his hands, pulling his knees up to his chest. She was there in a second wrapping her arms around him whispering a soft  _ it’s okay _ in his ear. When she pulled away, she wiped her own tears from her face before placing a kiss on both he and TJ’s forehead and standing up again. She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear from where they had fallen from her loose ponytail.

“Dinner’s ready,” she said finally, still drying her eyes. “Veggie Burgers a-la-Kippen.”

“Yes!” cheered TJ, playfully pushing Reed before pulling his friend to his feet to rush downstairs behind their mom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to _bookworm134_ for the super positive feedback that got me motivated to get back into this fic.  
> though it's fun to write with everything that's been going on i've felt really frustrated and drained when it comes to writing. and seeing such nice comments reminded me that i'm not just doing this for me. i'm doing this for all of you too. we're a family.
> 
> anyways, here's a quick lil chappie to get back into the flow of things.

School hadn't felt different until they had been together for almost a month.

Cyrus thought that maybe that was his fault. Sure, they walked together and held hands sometimes, but their class schedules were still pretty different and their club activities were on opposite sides of the school. Cyrus hadn't actually noticed how little time they spent together at school until he had started trying to plan something for their one month anniversary. He'd hoped it wasn't too soon, but Buffy and Marty had assured him that TJ would be more than a little excited for whatever he had in mind. He decided that maybe they knew a bit more when it came to Scary-Basketball TJ anyway.

So far he had decided on watching a movie and having a picnic near the swings. It sounded romantic without being too much. At least he didn't think it was too much, but he wouldn't know until he asked someone and TJ was out of the question if he wanted to keep it a surprise. Buffy and Andi were out too because they swore TJ liked _everything_ he did. He wished he could ask Jonah because he'd been on more dates than any of Cyrus' other friends, but the other boy had still been pretty distant recently and Cyrus didn't want to push him into talking if he wasn't ready.

Cyrus groaned as he made his way from his locker. A part of him was hoping for a sign that his friends were right. That TJ really would find his idea of an anniversary date romantic. He was on his way to history when it happened. The weight of an arm across his shoulder wasn't new, but it wasn't exactly right either. When he looked to the side to see what or more precisely who had joined him, he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Uh...Reed?" Cyrus said nervously. He hoped his voice wasn't shaking as much as his hands were, but he wasn't sure he pulled that off.

"So you do remember me? Nice." Reed nodded as if he were proud to have left an impression. "So how're things with you, Cyrus?"

"They're...okay, I guess. Had a test in English this morning, I think I did okay." He clears his throat. "What about you, Reed. How're...uh how're things with you?"

"Pretty chill. Been looking for you all day."

"Me?" Cyrus said a mix of scared and surprised. "Why were you looking for me? TJ and I don't even meet up 'til lunch."

"Yeah, I know. That's like all he whined about last weekend."

Cyrus didn't quite know how he felt about TJ hanging out with Reed alone. He didn't know much about the other guy besides the fact that he was willing to steal a gun from his dad just because he thought it might be funny, but he didn't think that was the most pleasant thing to know someone for. At least with Amber and TJ, there had been layers. A lot of them were mean and condescending and manipulative, but the center meant well! And it's not like they're like that anymore. He'd never seen much of Reed before the gun incident and the guy barely existed after so he wasn't really sure where to put him.

"I didn't know you guys were talking again," said Cyrus.

"Yeah! We're like brothers. My parents separated when I was a kid and he was there for me. His mom basically adopted me that summer." He shrugged, the melancholic yet nostalgic smile that had quirked his lips upwards falling from his face as he cleared his throat. "I uh...I went to apologize and I told TJ that I probably needed to apologize to you too...you know, for before. The whole gun thing. It was dumb."

Cyrus bit his tongue to keep from mentioning the lack of apology because it looked like Reed already knew that and was only trying to find the words.

"I'm sorry, Cyrus," he said as serious as Cyrus had ever seen him, which hadn't been often but still shook him to his core. "I don't want to make excuses but the thing is...TJ had liked you for a while and...I don't know how much he told you or if he even talks about me at all, but he talked about you all the time. How funny and nice and mature you were and I thought that maybe the gun would impress you or whatever. Make you think he was cool or something and go out with him, but I fucked up." Reed stopped walking, making Cyrus stumble to a stop as well, the arm on his shoulder keeping him from falling on his face. He looked over only to see Reed staring intensely into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I fucked up and I'm sorry, okay?

And just like that, Cyrus could see the layers. He was far from being able to say he knew Reed, but it was harder to see him as a bad guy when he'd tried so hard to help TJ.

"It's okay. Well, it's not okay. It's never okay to play with guns. But we're okay. I accept your apology. I'm glad TJ still has a friend who cares enough to apologize."

"How could I not," the boy said with a mischievous grin on his face as he looked playfully over Cyrus' shoulder. "He's been making kissy eyes at you since he first met you."

Cyrus blushed but before he could open his mouth to respond Reed's arm was shoved off of his shoulder and the boy was laughing at whoever had replaced him by Cyrus' other side.

"I wasn't making kissy eyes at him," TJ huffed, but when Cyrus turned to look at him, a smile stretching his mouth wide, the taller boy was red to the tips of his ears.

"Hey, Teej," said Cyrus, his voice soft with fondness at the same time that Reed said: "You're right, they were kissy _lips_."

"Hey, Underdog. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" He placed a chaste kiss on Cyrus' cheek before glaring daggers at a still laughing Reed and chasing him down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chappie almost 2 months later, but as usual, my ever lovely rhea was able to help give me some much needed perspective and motivation
> 
> hope yall enjoy  
> much love
> 
> stay safe 😷  
> black lives matter ✊🏽✊🏾✊🏿

When lunch finally rolled around, TJ found Cyrus sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Buffy. He watched them talk and laugh together, a soft smile on his face. Watched as Marty walked over, taking the seat next to Buffy and nudging her. Watched as they shared a smile before she slid a napkin over with what looked like with a couple of pickle slices on it. Watched as Cyrus' face slowly fell. Watched as his boyfriend grinned at the pair but still looked uncomfortable, as if he were a third wheel eating lunch with his own friends.

TJ couldn't bring himself to go over there knowing he wouldn't be able to be as cuddly as he wanted with his illegally adorable boyfriend. Not in the cafeteria with all of those eyes on him. These weren't just some basketball jerks he barely knew, these were his classmates. He'd been trying to be a little more comfortable with letting everyone know about him and Cyrus without making it too obvious. They held hands whenever they met up between classes now, and they went on what he'd consider to be dates, and they flirted all the time ( _if Buffy, Marty, and Reed were to be believed_ ). It was just easier to get out of his head when Cyrus was next to him and not halfway across a crowded cafeteria. Being so far from his smile brought the judging eyes of their peers into much clearer focus.

He shook his head and sucked in a breath before making his way over to the table anyway and sitting across from Cyrus instead of next to him. The distance was safer, because it kept him from doing something dumb, like kissing his boyfriend's cheek for smiling at him like that or ruffling his hair for being so cute or...

"—eej?"

"TJ!?" called a voice, snapping him out of his musings and sending blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Er...yeah?"

"You burst your ketchup packets," said Marty pointing to where his hand sat in a red glob. When TJ lifted his hand from the table the gloopy aluminum packet was stuck to his palm

Buffy looked at him with her brow furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said standing quickly and wiping off his hand. "Just remembered I was supposed to be somewhere."

It was a lie and they all knew it. He had just sat down and Cyrus knew his schedule better than he did most days, but as he rushed from the cafeteria he caught sight of Reed and grabbed the guy's elbow to drag him along.

Reed looked between TJ and the table he was leaving behind. He made eye contact with Cyrus and waved with a smile before smirking at his friend.

"Cyrus is staring at us."

"So stop waving at him," TJ said, pulling him as far from the cafeteria as he could get.

"It's normal to wave at your friends."

"They're _my_ friends. And Cyrus is my boyfriend. Stop waving at him."

"Well maybe your boyfriend is also my friend."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No, I'm trying to figure out what's going on. You have free time and Cyrus is that way," he said using his free hand to thumb behind him.

Within a few steps, they'd made it to the quad that laid between the cafeteria and the gym. Seeing the trees and the grass and the distinct lack of other students helped to give TJ a clearer understanding of what he was feeling. It was an oncoming need to run or scream or shoot a few hoops to relieve the pressure that kept building behind his eyes.

"I'm freaking out," explained TJ, letting go of Reed's arm but knowing his friend well enough to know he'd follow him to the gym anyway.

"Hadn't noticed," his friend said from behind him, but it was like he could hear the eye roll in his voice. "I'm trying to figure out _why_ you're freaking out."

"Cyrus is just..." TJ started, trying to find the best way to explain what he wanted to say. "He's just really cute."

"Tee," said Reed, stopping and forcing him to turn around and look at him. "What the actual fuck are you talking about?"

"Cyrus is—"

"We already know Cyrus is cute. You knew that before you started dating him. Why are you freaking out about this now?"

"Well, I—"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"We're dating and he's cute and...and I can't _tell anybody_."

TJ turned back to the building stomping off, the gym door slamming open and shut behind him. Reed blew out a tired breath then followed him onto the squeaky floors just as TJ picked up a ball from the rolling rack near the wall and made a shot.

The ball spun around the rim before falling through with a satisfying swish.

"Why can't you tell people?" asked Reed when TJ didn't look to be any more forthcoming with the reasoning behind his current freak out. He picked up the ball and tossed it to his friend while the boy tried to figure out what to say. "I didn't think you guys were keeping it a secret."

"We aren't really keeping it a secret, it's just..." TJ made another shot and caught the ball when Reed threw it back to him again. "I don't know. Some guys at the park said some stuff and it was fine because they're just some random basketball jerks, you know? But here at school I can't be with Cyrus all the time and what if people from school start messing with him? I wouldn't be able to help."

"Cyrus can take care of himself."

"Someone threw him in the dumpster on the first day of school for smiling and saying ' _Good Morning_ '," said TJ, sending the blond a straight faced look before shooting the ball again. Unlike the last time, it hit the backboard and bounced back into his hands. He shot again but the rim deflected it, sending it flying over his head. He sank to the ground and picked at a string on his hoodie before laying back and staring up at the ceiling. Reed came over and dropped the basketball onto his chest before sitting next to him.

"Are you scared?" Reed asked, his voice quiet in the big empty of the gym. TJ lolled his head over to look at Reed and sniffled. He hadn't realized he had started crying.

"Yeah."

Reed laid next to him on the shiny hardwood floors. "Of what?"

"I don't want them to hate him."

"Who?"

"Anyone," TJ said, facing his friend— his brother, all things considered —basketball clutched in his grip. "He doesn't deserve that."

"So tell him that. Don't run from him, man. Let him know what's going on in that big ol' basketball brain of yours." Reed stood up, stretching his back and reaching a hand out to help TJ up. The boy looked at the hand for a second before finally grabbing it with a new resolve and letting himself get pulled up.

He released his grip on Reed's hand and took another shot before the lunch period was due to end. He started walking out as the ball soared through the air. He didn't watch to see it bounce on the backboard or swirl around the rim, but as he and Reed walked from the building laughing over some goofy joke, he thought that maybe he heard the swish of the net behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _per usual, no beta this chappie. any mistakes are mine so dont be scared to lemme know!_
> 
> stay safe 😷  
> black lives matter ✊🏽✊🏾✊🏿

"Mom!" yelled an anxious TJ down the stairs while he hopped around his room putting on one of his sneakers.

"Yes, baby?"

"Have you seen my sweatshirt?"

"It's 90 degrees out, Thel," she called back, though she sounded more than a little confused. "And I thought you were supposed to wear your jersey to school on game days anyway."

"We do. It's not for me." His mother went quiet at the admission. He hadn't wanted to mention Cyrus especially when he knew his mother would be seeing him at the game that afternoon, but he wasn't sure what else to say. When she spoke up again she was standing in his doorway, keys in hand.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," she sounded excited yet restrained as if she didn't want to push his boundaries.

"I don't," he clarified truthfully.

"It's been so obvious! I should have realized." TJ froze at her words.

"W-what's so obvious?"

"That you like someone. Now you want her to wear your hoodie to the game so you match. That's adorable, baby."

"Mom, that's not...I'm not..." It was impossible for TJ to stop the blood that rose to his cheeks even as he denied her claims. She was right. Mostly. "It's not like that."

She smiled at him like she knew he was lying even if he wasn't. Her eyes roamed around his room before something caught her attention. When TJ looked over to see what she was staring at he noticed one of the plastic dinosaurs Cyrus had given him sitting next to his alarm clock. He wanted to open his mouth and say something...anything, but he stood in frozen terror as she furrowed her brows and opened her mouth.

"I think Cyrus has your hoodie," she said finally.

"What?" TJ finally coughed out. His mom laughed at him and nodded her head as the memory came back to her.

"Yeah, the other night when you had your little movie night. I gave him the sweatshirt that was by the piano to wear home 'cause it was so cold out."

TJ was speechless for the third time in as many minutes. His mother took his silence as disapproval and walked into his room further. She reached up to rub a thumb over his forehead while looking into his eyes with concern.

"Sorry, bubba. I didn't even think about how that would look and—"

"No, Mom, it's fine. Promise. It just took me by surprise is all"

"Well, you can ask him to give it back so you can give it to the girl you like. Knowing him, he's probably already washed it and just forgotten to give it back." She ran a hand through TJ's much less slicked back hair and sent him a supportive smile. That look almost had him spilling all his secrets, but then his phone rang with a message from Cyrus and he could feel his breathing return to normal.

"He can keep it," said TJ when his mom finally kissed his forehead and moved to head back down the stairs. "I really was just wondering where I'd put it."

"You sure?"

"Yes," he smiled unconvincingly. "Positive."

He cringed inwardly when his voice cracked. She looked at him with confusion then stepped back into his room. She laid a hand against his cheek so that she could look directly into his eyes. "Are you okay, Thel?"

TJ wanted to shy away from the attention. He knew he was a terrible liar, but he wasn't sure he was ready for this. For telling her the truth. For telling his mother he'd been lying to her. That Cyrus was his boyfriend and he was ecstatic and terrified all at once. He smiled at her nervously and hoped she wouldn't ask. Not now. Not before school. Not before the first game of the season when everyone was going to be staring at him and he had nowhere to hide.

He'd never meant to make his sexuality into some kind of secret, but he figured old habits die hard. His joking confession during basketball practice weeks ago was still following him around school in the form of rumors. He ignored them usually, but something told him he wouldn't be able to today and he doesn't think he could deal with all of that on top of a worried mother.

"I'm fine, Mom," he said and meant it. She smiled at him again placing another kiss on his forehead. Then one on each cheek until he chuckled. He felt lighter and heavier all at once. She always knew how to make him smile, yet it killed him to look at her and not tell the truth. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He needed to see Cyrus.

* * *

The first basketball game of the season was falling upon them without much fanfare. Or at least that's what Buffy had said. Cyrus was excited and he didn't know too much about basketball to tell whether the rest of the student body was as excited as him or not.

"What do you think?" He asked Buffy as they walked down the hallway towards their lockers together. "Sweatshirt or fan jersey?"

"Sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but--"

"No, Cyrus," said Buffy, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. "I mean what sweatshirt?"

"TJ's?"

"TJ Kippen gave you his team sweatshirt?"

"Uh...Well, his mom gave it to me before I went home. Should I not--"

"Cyrus! Do you know what this means?"

"That I should...give him his sweatshirt back?"

"No! It means he likes you."

"I'm his boyfriend," Cyrus said as if she forgot. "Of course he likes me."

"Well of course he likes you; everyone likes you. But this means he wants everyone to know he likes you! You know, that you're dating or whatever."

He looked towards his locker where the outerwear in question hung unceremoniously before turning back to her with an eyebrow raised. "I think it's just a sweatshirt."

"You remember when Jonah gave Amber the bracelet?"

"How could I not!?" he gasped out. "Andi was heartbroken."

"This is like that," Buffy explained, nudging him along so they're walking to their lockers again. "He wants you to wear his sweatshirt so everyone knows you're dating and he must have told his mom because he was too scared to do it himself."

"Scared? TJ?"

"I know," she laughed. "If I didn't know how he was around you I wouldn't believe it either."

"You mean like how you get with Marty?"

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that."

"Just because you can't hear it doesn't mean I didn't say it," he teased. They both laughed but once they had calmed down she raised her eyebrows at him and Cyrus looked back towards his locker. "Maybe it isn't just a sweatshirt."

"Welcome back to high school, Doctor Goodman," Buffy said jokingly, but she threw an arm over his shoulder comfortingly. The weight of it both familiar and calming as they made their way down the hall.


End file.
